My Uncle Agent
by PoMlovah611
Summary: Skipper finds his long lost uncle and the team is in for a spin! In his uncle's stay in the penguins' HQ, Skipper find out something new about him. HAPPY VETERAN'S DAY! X3 P.S - This has nothing to do with my other stories...
1. Chapter 1: The Room In the Sewers

**_HAPPY VETERAN'S DAY my precious readers!_**

**_Here's a story that my good friend Directioner Dwyieth helped me think of…._**

**_(JUST GIVING HIM CREDIT :3)_**

**_and ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt helped me too!_**

**_So… READ ON and ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR…_**

* * *

**My Uncle Agent**

**Chapter 1: The Room in the Sewers**

It was a beautiful Monday morning at the Central Park Zoo. There were not many visitors considering that the children had classes and no field trips were scheduled for that day.

For Alice, the zookeeper thought this was a day to sit back, relax and take a nice long nap in her office. Little did she know that the four penguins of Central Park Zoo were not in their habitat.

"Rico, hawk up some standard weapons. We've got to get this sewer tunnel booby trapped so none of our enemies will be able to get into our HQ." Skipper ordered.

Rico up chucked a few bombs, darts, a flame thrower and more.

"Kowalski! How are the switches and tile buttons?" Skipper asked.

"They're coming along nicely, sir." Kowalski replied.

"And Private…"

"GAAHH!" screamed the youngest penguin.

"Private?" Skipper looked at the direction of Private's voice.

Private looked at what he tripped on.

There was a rock near his right foot. "Grr… naughty rock!" he growled.

He put a flipper on the rock. It felt… different.

"Wha?" he said.

Private pulled the top and it came off like a lid. There was a big blue button in the "rock".

Without hesitation, he pressed it.

"Private!?" Skipper yelled, nearing the penguin. "What are you doing with that ro – "

Suddenly, a passageway in the wall of the sewer opened up.

"Er… Kowalski, did you have something to do with this?" Skipper asked his second in command.

"Something to do with wha… wha.. wha…. WHAT IS THAT!?" Kowalski stammered.

"URMF! GO! GO!" Rico shouted, pointing at the passageway.

"Okay, we'll check it out. But stay cautious." Skipper told them before taking point in the passage.

A few torches hanging on the wall lit the passageway with a yellow-orange light. They followed the path until they came to a room with a table full of test tubes, unknown liquids, beakers and other junk. And there was a shelf full of books, and notebooks and a container beside a mirror had a lot of crumpled papers in it.

"WOOH! An experimenting table!" Kowalski said, screaming like a fangirl while running toward the table full of sciency junk.

Skipper looked around. No one seemed to be in the place.

He walked to the shelf and scanned the titles.

(PoMlovah611: YEAH, I BELIEVE THEY CAN READ, OKAY!?)

"Hmm… a book about basic weapons… guides on secrecy… scientific facts… tracking… mapping…" Skipper mumbled to himself.

Then he heard an explosion and turned around.

"RICO! WHAT IS GOING ON IN TH – Huh!?" he stopped when he saw the ashes in Kowalski's face as the scientist coughed.

Skipper stifled a laugh. "Kowalski! How's the testing working for you? HAHAH!"

"Very funny…" Kowalski rolled his eyes, trying to dust the ashes from his feathers. "It was because I was adding a bit of this…" Kowalski said, holding up a beaker of green glowing liquid. "…to this…" he held up another beaker of blue liquid. "and added too much because Private shook the table!" Kowalski growled.

"Sorry…" Private said.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Skipper laughed, holding his stomach and falling onto the floor.

"What?" Kowalski asked confused then he felt something wet drop on his head.

He looked up and a drop of dark green liquid splashed on his face.

"WHAT THE… RICO!" Kowalski grunted, grabbing a cloth and wiping it on his face.

The weapons expert laughed. He had spilled the liquid on Kowalski while he was talking.

"K'wahski… hah… you should look at your self…" Private said before laughing.  
"What? What happened?" Kowalski asked.

The brainiac ran to the mirror then screamed. He was green from his waist to his head, and normal from his feet to his lower waist.

"GRAAAAHHH! WHAT DID YOU POUR ON MEE!?" Kowalski demanded, grabbing Rico's shoulders and shaking him violently.

"D-D-DYE!" Rico said.

"WHY!?"

"IT FUNNY!" Rico replied.

Kowalski looked around and saw a black cloak with a hood hanging on the mirror. He grabbed it and covered his body. "Why are you guys teasing me!?" He cried.

"Oh lighten up, Kowalski. We're just having a little fun!" Skipper chuckled.

"Having fun with my FACE!" Kowalski growled.

"Skippah, I think we shouldn't be playing around here…" Private said.

"Why not? No one's here…" Skipper reasoned.

"Look!" Private held up a notebook labeled "Day-to-day Journal". "The last date was today! Apparently, early today."

Skipper looked at the journal's page.

_I have to go out and pick up a few things from the shop. I will probably be back in a few hours… by 1000 hours maybe. Hopefully…_

It said.

"Kowalski, what time is it!?" Skipper asked.

"0955…." Kowalski replied.

"GAH! MOVE OUT MEN!" Skipper ordered before running out of the secret room with his team.

Private pushed the big blue button once again, hiding the secret entrance.

"Back to the habitat!" Skipper said, taking the lead.

About two seconds after they left, a figure stepped near the rock and pressed the blue button before walking into the passage.

* * *

"That… was a close one." Private said when they returned to their HQ.

Kowalski grunted as he washed the green dye off his face.

"I'm glad that's over." Skipper said. "We'll just continue the booby traps once the perimeter is…"

A loud banging on their hatch interrupted him.

"What the deuce!?" Skipper exclaimed. "Topside! Pronto!"

The four penguins jumped out of their hatch and landed in fighting stance on their concrete island.

"YOU! YOU STORMED IN MY PLACE AND RUINED **EVERYTHING**!" a hooded figure yelled, pointing at each of them.

Skipper narrowed his eyes. _No… it can't be…_ He thought.

"How are you sure that it was us!?" Kowalski growled.

"THAT one left green tracks with my green dye!" The figure shouted, pointing at Rico.

Rico lifted his foot up and looked at it. It was covered in green dye. "WHoopsie." Rico said.

"WHY IN THE **WORLD** WOULD YOU WANT TO TRASH MY HARD WORK!? HOW DISRESPECTFUL!" The figure said.

"Pardon, but who are you?" Private asked.

"Oh of course! You WANT to know the name of your VICTIM, EH? I am called Jet." The figure said.

"NO! It's IMPOSSIBLE!" Skipper said.

Jet stopped and took off his hood to reveal a flat-ish headed penguin with fluffy head feathers. He had very light blue eyes with a scar across his right eye. "What's so impos… wait… Are you.."

Skipper staggered backwards. "No… No… But you're _dead_!"

"SKIPPER!" Jet screamed as the leader penguin fell into the pool of water.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_So yeah, that was the first chappie…_**

**_Please review…_**

**_If it's a negative comment just PM me, and if it's positive, feel free to post a review._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_And… HAPPY VETERAN'S DAY!..._**


	2. Chapter 2: Uncle Jet

**My Uncle Agent**

**Chapter 2: Uncle Jet**

Skipper took multiple steps backwards, not believing what he was witnessing. "No… No… But you're _dead_!" he said.

Then suddenly he reached the edge of the concrete island and slipped, sending him falling fast into the water.

"SKIPPER!" Skipper heard Jet's unclear voice from under the water.

Then his head struck the floor of the pool rather hardly.

Skipper's sight became shaky and blurry and soon, all was dark.

…

Skipper groaned. "*cough* *cough*… Wh- what happened?" He felt the familiar hardness of his pillow and bunk under him. He also felt his left flipper being held up.

"Skipper, are you alright?" a voice asked.

"Y-yeah… I guess…" Skipper slowly opened his eyes to see that Jet was holding his flipper. "GAH!" Skipper shouted, pulling his flipper away.

"Get AWAY from me!" Skipper growled, jumping out of his bunk only to sit on the floor. Skipper held a flipper to his head. "rrg, that hurts…" he mumbled.

"You've had quite a bump on your head, Skipper. You should rest." Kowalski advised.

"NO! Just get that penguin out of here! He's NOT REAL!" Skipper said, pointing at Jet.

"Skipper, as you can clearly see, I am very real and very much alive." Jet pointed out.

Skipper eyed the penguin.

Jet gave him a smile and the leader recognized his immediately. "HOT GRAVY SAUCE! IT REALLY **IS** YOU!"

"Speaking of that, how come you two know each other?" Private asked curiously.

"Did you not notice?" Jet smirked.

"N…no…" Private said.

"Private, this is Jet… my… long lost… uncle." Skipper explained.

"UNCLE!?" the three penguins gasped.

"It was said that he was killed in an explosion. I'm just surprised that he survived! Wh-where have you been all these years?" Skipper put his flippers on his hips.

"Everywhere! From Kazakhstan to Saudi Arabia to Mexico to New Jersey to here! … Horrid place in Hoboken though." Jet said.

"Pah, tell me about it." Skipper smirked.

"Soo… you've been travelling… why?" Kowalski asked.

"That is too classified for you to know…" Jet chuckled.

"Oh, where are my manners? Jet! I'd like you to meet my team. This is Kowalski, my second-in-command. This is Rico, the weapons expert. And Private… he's the private in training." Skipper introduced.

"Well, nice to meet you folks. But I best be leaving now." Jet said.

"What? Why? You practically just got here!" Skipper complained.

"Actually Skipper, you've been unconscious for two hours and Jet's been here that whole time." Kowalski informed.

"YAP." Rico agreed.

Skipper rolled his eyes then turned to Jet. "I insist you stay here. Kowalski can let you borrow all his scientific goo and junk." Skipper said. "And there's a library full of books near Central Park. Stay! Besides… where else would you go?"

"Well, it's either I start my journey to Canada then Denmark maybe…" Jet tapped his beak, thinking.

"Woah, woah… Trust me Jet. You DO NOT want to go to _Denmark_." Skipper said.

Jet tilted his head in confusion.

"…Long story…" Skipper briefly explained. "But anyway, stay! For as long as you like!"

"Oh alright... But what will your zoo keeper say if she sees five penguins instead of four?" Jet asked.

Private covered his beak and stifled a laugh.

"Whatever! AAHAHHA!" Private finally said.

"Huh?" Jet said, confused.

"Alice _never_ cares about what we do or what happens to the zoo." Skipper chuckled.

"How that woman stays employed is an unsolvable mystery!" Kowalski said.

"FIIIIIIISSHH!" Rico sang, interrupting their laughter.

"Right, Rico… Skippah! It's feeding time!" Private said.

"Alright, Jet. You'll see that we're correct." Skipper smirked before leading the four others up the hatch.

Alice rushed in front of the penguin habitat and dumped all the fish in the hurried on to the lemur habitat. "Urgh! Why didn't anyone tell me that the automatic feeding system was broken!" Alice grumbled. "Wait… was there…?" Alice walked to the penguin habitat and counted the penguins. "Five? Since when did we have five?"

Rico clamped his beak shut, stopping himself from laughing loudly.

Alice shrugged. "Whatever." She then hurried to the otter habitat to dump the food in.

"GAHAHHA!" Everyone burst out laughing.

Jet just chuckled and glanced at the zookeeper, who was hurrying from habitat to habitat, throwing each animal their food.

"C'mon! Let's eat!" Skipper said.

Jet grabbed two fish and swallowed them before watching the zookeeper again.

"Not hungry, Jet?" Skipper asked with fish in his mouth.

"Not much. I just… have a lot of things in mind." Jet said.

"Whatever you say." Skipper said before gobbling up a few more fish with his teammates.

Jet sighed. He watched as the four penguins ate their fish with a far away look on his face.

_Meanwhile…_

"Re-e-ed One! Give me a report on the peng-yoo-wins." A dolphin on a Segway ordered a crustacean.

"Er… Why don't you see for ya'self?" the lobster replied, turning a TV screen on.

There it showed the four penguins enjoying their meal with one _other_ penguin standing beside them.

"Not hungry, Jet?" Skipper asked.

"JET!? BUT HE DIED! HE CAN'T BE ALIVE!" the lobster gasped.  
"Oh Red One you need to be updated with the things happening around you… All I'm concerned about is that Jet is ruining my plans." Blowhole grunted. "This is just great! Now HOW am I going to execute it with HIM in the picture." Blowhole looked around and thought.

"Hmm… Maybe him being _in_ the picture isn't a bad thing after all…" the dolphin the rolled his Segway away.

"Why isn't it a bad thing?" Red One asked.

"I'll tell you later. Besides, it's not for the readers to know. At least… not now…" Blowhole laughed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_HORRAHH!_**

**_That's the 2_****_nd_****_ chappie!_**

**_OKAY!_**

**_Thoughts?_**

**_Reactions?_**

**_Predictions?_**

**_Remember! If it's negative, please PM…_**

**_If positive…_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_:3_**


	3. Chapter 3: Fish?

_**So uh, yeah... This chappie kinda shows more reaction between uncle and nephew... and a bunch of other stuff...**_

**_I kinda didn't know what I should title chapter three, so I entitled it: Fish?_**

**_Aha! So anyway..._**

**_READ ON!_**

**My Uncle Agent**

**Chapter 3: Fish?**

"Mommy, why is that other penguin just standing there?" a little human girl pointed at Jet.

"Maybe that one's new around here and is a bit shy." The mother said.

"Oh… HEY LITTLE PENGUIN! DON'T BE SHY!" the girl said, waving her hand at Jet.

Jet eyed the young human and waved his flipper at her in return.

The girl gasped. "MOMMY! The penguin waved at me!" she squealed.

"Did he now? C'mon! Let's check the other animals." The mother then led the little one toward the lemur habitat.

Jet chuckled. "Humans… so easily entertained." He murmured.

Then an otter jumped out of their pool and landed on their little island. "Hey guys!" she said.

Jet put his flippers up in his fighting stance.

"It's okay, Jet. She's a friend…" Private said and Jet relaxed.

"Woah, new penguin alert! Why didn't you guys tell me you were getting a new roommate?" Marlene crossed her arms.

"Marlene, Jet is not our _roommate_. He's Skipper's U – mff!" Kowalski said as Skipper covered his beak.

"U-uninvited guest." Skipper continued.

"Well, hi there! The name's Marlene. I live next door. Kowalski called you Jet. I suppose that's your name?" Marlene stuck her paw out.

Jet smiled slightly and shook her paw with his flipper. "Y-yes. Jet… er… nice to meet you."

"H-hey, if there's anything I can help you with, my habitat's always open. Er… Hey guys, do ya have any spare towels? I'm all out…" Marlene asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out. In the second drawer in Kowalski's lab." Skipper directed.

"Thanks!" Marlene said before jumping into their HQ.

"Th-they can come in and out of your HQ whenever they please?" Jet tilted his head.

"Nah, they ask permission. But there is a certain someone that barges in with out permission…" Skipper said.

"JU-YEN!" Rico said, pointing at the lemur habitat.

"Yes. Julien is such a pain in the neck… late night dance parties, refrigerator raids, using our TV whenever he likes…" Kowalski enumerated.

"That self-proclaimed lemur king can be stupid at times." Private said.

"Lemur king?" Jet asked.

"He-he-hey! Penguins!" a voice shouted.

The penguins watched as a crowned Ring-tailed lemur jumped into their habitat.

"Hello neighbors!" he greeted.

"Ring-tail, what are you doing here?" Skipper asked, annoyed.

"I am noticing dat we are having a new penguin in da zoo!" Julien pointed at Jet. "And by da zoo, I mean my king-gly kingdom."

Skipper crossed his flippers. "Enk! No we don't. Now get your furry tail out of here, or so help me…"

"But of course you do! I am seeing this guy. And he is being new to the king." Julien put his arm around Jet. "And it is the king's job to be giving the new subjects a royal tour around da zoo."

Jet pushed the lemur off him. "No, I don't want a tour thank you very much. The penguins can give me the tour later on."

"OH! He speaks! Good, so he is not being like da crazy one over there…" Julien said.

"Julien, get out!" Skipper ordered.

"Pah! I do not take da orders from you penguins. Mostly because dat is for da restaurants... But since it is for the new guy's… wait… what is his name again?"

"Jet." Jet told him.

"Jet… since it is for Jet's own good, I will be leaving now." Julien jumped out of their habitat and into his own.

Then Marlene came out of the hatch with two towels in her paws. "Thanks again, guys!" she said.

"No problem Marlene." Private replied before the otter went out of the habitat.

"Is this what you do everyday?" Jet asked.

"Some days, yes." Kowalski said.

"It seems to lack action." Jet sighed.

"Oh, wait until tomorrow, since the zoo closes early on Tuesdays… we'll have action alright." Skipper smirked.

Jet raised his brow and gave him a look that said 'are you sure?'

Skipper nodded with a chuckle then returned to smiling and waving.

"But for the mean time, try to entertain the zoo guests…"

Jet jumped in the water and thought for a moment then started jumping up and out of the water then back under over and over around their concrete island.

Every time he went out of the water he could hear the joyous squeals of the humans and clicks of cameras.

Jet paused in the pool then jumped over the island, pushing Skipper into the water with him.

"What the…" Skipper looked at his uncle who smiled and pointed at the humans with his beak. There was a lot of 'aaww's coming from the crowd.

"Maneuver Water Wolf?" Jet smirked.

"But cutely… execute!" Skipper smiled then jumped on their concrete island and shook the water out of his feathers ruffling his feathers. That received a few more 'daaw's from the humans.

Then he nodded to Jet, signaling him to start the next phase.

Meanwhile, the other three penguins were watching closely.

Jet jumped on the island and approached Skipper then locked himself in playful combat with him. They tussled on the floor ever so cutely.

"Who's supposed to win?" Skipper asked in the middle of their act.

"Whoever will!" Jet said then started to try flipping Skipper on his belly.

"Oh NO YOU DON'T!" Skipper chuckled, nipping the flipper trying the flip him.

"Ow!" Jet squawked.

Then he used got up, making Skipper get up too.

"You've made this waay too easy, Skipper." Jet said.

"What?" Skipper asked, confused.

"Hyyah!" Jet said as he used his foot to sweep Skipper off his feet and on his belly on the floor. "H-hey!" Skipper growled as Jet pinned him down by placing his foot on him.

"THAT IS SOO ADORABLE!" a human shouted. Others followed, cheering for the adorable two.

"Oh how I wish it were Feeding the Penguins Time…" Private said. "We'd be drowning in fish then."

"Wish granted." Kowalski chuckled then pointed at Alice, the zookeeper, who was holding paper bags full of fish shouting "TEN BUCKS! FEED THE PENGUINS… DO YOU WANT 'EM OR NOT!?"

"FISH! FISH! FIIIIISSSHH!" Rico exclaimed as the people began throwing fish into their habitat.

"Skippah, how come you two look like you've been practicing that routine for… forevah?" Private asked.

"Dunno… I guess we just know each other like that…" Skipper then shook his head as if to clear his mind. "But anyway… Rico, store these fish for future use." Skipper ordered.

"Aye!" Rico said pushing the fish into the HQ.

Jet narrowed his eyes then looked around him, murmuring to himself.

"Is anything wrong, Jet?" Skipper asked.

"Nah, I-I just felt like someone was watching me or… us…" he said, still looking around.

"Just don't mind it and we'll be fine." Skipper reassured.

Jet took the advice but still was unsure. It _was_ a _gut_ feeling after all, and like Skipper, his gut has never been wrong before…

* * *

_That night…_

Jet laid on the bed that Rico put up for Jet to sleep in, tossing and turning on it. Then his eyes shot open and he punched his pillow.

"Gosh, this is so uncomfortable!" He hissed, punching it over and over again. Then he felt something hard under it.

He reached under his pillow and pulled it out to see a little cellphone.

Then it started to ring softly. Jet glanced at the other penguins, who were still sleeping soundly in their bunks.

He then tip toed into Kowalski's lab and answered the phone.

"H-hello?" he said. "… wh-what are you talking about?... No, no you must be mistaken I- … Y-yes, I am Jet… b-but - … Oh, _that_ … *sigh* y-yes sir."

Jet put the phone down then smashed the phone with his fist and put the remains in a trash bin before returning to his bed.

"No… Not now… Not yet…" he said, glancing at his beloved nephew and his teammates.

He sighed then closed his eyes in sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Hey guys! I renewed the poll on my prof page and added THIS story…_**

**_Why don't you fellas vote for what I should prioritize. _**

**_You can PM me if you want How It All Began to be updated after so long…_**

**_Or simply add it to your Review…_**

**_So…_**

**_Thoughts?_**

**_Reactions?_**

**_Predictions?_**

**_Negative Review = PM_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4: A Threat In The Zoo

**My Uncle Agent**

**Chapter 4: A Threat In The Zoo**

"Rise and shine, men! Let's get an early start." Skipper shouted, waking the other penguins in the process.

Kowalski fell out of his bunk and landed on the floor with a thud. "Urgh…" he said, holding a flipper to his head.

"want… s'eep…" Rico said, closing his eyes once more.

"S-Skippah? Where's Jet?" Private asked.

Kowalski propped himself up by his flippers and looked around.

"Where _is_ he?" he said.

Skipper and the rest of the team jumped out of the hatch and landed on their island in fighting stance and stopped when they saw Jet, sitting in the middle of the island with his back turned on them.

Jet seemed to be closing his eyes in quiet meditation.

"Jet?" Skipper called.

"GAH!" Jet shrieked, turning around. "*sigh* It's only you, Skipper… and your team… Wh-why are you up so early?"

"Why are _you_ so up early?" Private said.

"Meditation. It requires a quiet atmosphere and concentration… It… quiets the mind allowing me to receive peace… erm… It _helps_ me…" Jet explained. "And you?"

"We wanted to get an early start." Skipper said.

"An early start on what?"

"We have to patrol the zoo. Make sure it's okay. We can give you a tour while we're at it!" Private smiled.

"Oh. That would be… nice…" Jet replied, standing up.

"AW-RAYT!" Rico said, running toward the entrance of the zoo.

"Where is he going?" Jet asked.

"He's going to get the car." Private said.

"Car?"

Then a fast flame decorated black car stopped beside the penguin habitat.

"Le'z go!" Rico said on the drivers seat.

* * *

"This here's the gorilla habitat, the kangaroo habitat's over there and the one near it is the koala habitat. Flamingo habitat's that a-way but we won't be passing _that_ until later…" Skipper said.

Skipper looked at Jet, who was closing his eyes once more.

"A-are you even listening, Jet?" Skipper asked.

"I am… It's just that… I've been sensing a threat ever since this morning… somewhere in the zoo… I'm trying to pinpoint its location." Jet said, not opening his eyes.

"And _how_ exactly can you pinpoint it by just closing your eyes and setting your mind at rest?" Kowalski put his flippers on his hips.

"It is more than the mind that is at rest…" Jet then opened his eyes. "That way!" he said, pointing at the penguin habitat.

Kowalski raised his brow at Skipper, who shrugged then turned to Rico. "Rico! Penguin habitat! Stat!"

"OKEY!" Rico shouted, turning the vehicle toward home.

"B-but… how can you even sense a threat? It makes no sense!" Kowalski complained.

"I'll explain later… right now, we have to stop that threat before it becomes _really_ pesky." Jet growled.

"Hmph. It just doesn't make any sense…" Kowalski murmured.

The rookery jumped out of the car and stood on their island.

"Okay, Jet. Where do you think the threat is?" Kowalski snorted.

Jet rolled his eyes then closed them, concentrating. "My sense tell me that the threat is i-in the HQ…"

Kowalski smirked. "There's probably nothing down there. His so called _senses _are nothing but false predictions…" He then followed the others down the hatch.

Jet, still closing his eyes, put his flipper on the door of Kowalski's lab. "It's here!" he shouted, pulling the door open. On the other side of the door a bomb was attached. A TIME bomb.

"How did you- Why did we- How did that-" Kowalski stammered.

"I _said_ I'll explain later…" Jet said.

"Gree-e-e-eetings, my peng-yoo-win foes. It is I, Doctor Blowhole!" a voice said from the TV.

"Blowhole!?" Jet tilted his head.

"Hmm… I see you have found my little toy…" the dolphin chuckled a bit.

"Urgh! It's no use! I can't seem to open it!" Kowalski said, trying to pry open the bomb.

"Ah, yes. The latest time bomb is said to be unopenable therefore unable to be defused! One of the best explosives ever created!" Blowhole bragged.

"AAAW! NO FAIR! YOU VILLAINS **_ALWAYS_** GET THE GOOD STUFF!" Kowalski hissed, running at the TV.

Rico and Skipper grabbed his flippers and restrained him.

"**KEEP IT TOGETHER, KOWALSKI**!" Skipper yelled.

"GRAAAHH!" Kowalski said, thrashing his flippers, trying to free himself.

"Aha-a-h-a-ha-aha! You peng-yoo-wins are so amusing... I would love to stay and watch your attempts to stop me but… Unfortunately, I have some business to attend to… Meanwhile…" Blowhole pressed a button on his Segway.

"**TIME BOMB ACTIVATED. TOTAL ANNIHALATION OF PENGUIN FOES IN T-MINUS FIVE MINUTES**"

"Oh dear!" Private whimpered.

"Farewell, Peng-yoo-wins" Blowhole then disappeared form the TV screen.

Kowalski stopped thrashing and sighed.

"Kowalski, is there by any chance that you can stop this bomb?" Skipper asked.

"I'm afraid not, Skipper. This bomb is… urgh… _impossible_ to pry open… The only hope now is to detach the bomb to my lab door, and put it somewhere inhabited or safe so no one will be affected by its explosion." Kowalski suggested.

"New Jersey?" Private said.  
"No… That place is inhabited!"

"Denmark?" Skipper smirked.

"For the same reason, no!"

"Perhaps we could bury the bomb deep underground… If it were deep enough, it wouldn't affect the people above ground." Jet suggested, removing the bolts holding the bomb in place.

Rico puked up a drill hat and placed it on his head.

"YUP!" Rico nodded his head.

"Hmm... That could work… if it were deep enough…"

"Then let's move!" Skipper ordered, pulling the bomb out of Kowalski's lab door.

* * *

The five penguins went to the middle of Central Park and Rico drilled a tunnel underground.

"Is this deep enough, K'wahski?" Private asked.

"Just a bit more…" Kowalski said.

"Kowalski! This might be enough!" Jet said, grabbing the bomb.

"Wha- hey!" Kowalski growled.

Jet set the bomb down then headed toward the surface. "Let's go!"

**T- MINUS 10, 9…**

"HURRY!" Skipper shouted, leading the five out of the hole.

**7, 6…**

"Cover the hole!" Skipper shouted.

Rico quickly pushed a lot of dirt into the hole, accompanied by Private and Kowalski.

**3, 2, 1…**

"Gah!" Kowalski screamed. "Brace yourselves!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**SO! How's everything guys?**_

_**That's chapter 4, i guess...**_

_**So...**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
